


【瞳耀】以下犯上

by a80115a80115



Category: sci谜案集 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, sci谜案集
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:00:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26663314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a80115a80115/pseuds/a80115a80115
Summary: OOC OOC OOC没剧情 没逻辑 就是车 怎麽黄怎麽来 一级警告！！！！现在走还来得及！！！！！！千粉+瞳耀生贺祝我们瞳耀生日快乐❤（前）勇者（现）护卫瞳×魔王耀种族是天使跟恶魔（很不重要的设定）
Relationships: 瞳耀 - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	【瞳耀】以下犯上

  
  
————  
  
「我说了，暂时没有跟第三方合作的打算。」

就算有，人选也不会是蓝成霖。展耀坐在魔王椅上，眸子冷凉地注视眼前的一群不速之客，他面色不善，难得地表现出自己的不耐烦：「当然，毕竟国王于我有恩，看在他的面子上面，我自然不会为难你们。」

「言尽于此。」

「展耀……区区恶魔，你不要太得寸进尺——」

「小白，送客。」

「怎麽？」蓝成霖回过头，这才注意到一直隐于暗处的白羽瞳。他脸色一变，倒是没想到会有意料之外的人出现，阴恻恻地笑：「失踪这麽久还以为你早死在哪裡的荒郊野外了，原来不仅没死成，这会还当起了恶魔的走狗，可以啊白羽瞳。」

「我倒觉得当走狗要比某些人背地干些不可告人的勾当要好得多。」

「白羽瞳！我有一天一定要你好看！」  
「我还没说谁，蓝长官……您这是承认了？」  
「你！」

「好了，小白。」

「行。」看着人面色發青，白羽瞳挑眉，他毫不在意地挑衅一笑：「不过我还是更愿意以骑士或护卫自居，虽然理解蓝长官看到我想要叙旧的心情，但很不巧，您可真是挑了个好时间，我的猫心情不大好，再吠下去他会咬人的。」

「还请您改日再来。」

蓝成霖最终没再纠缠，愤而离去。

＊

「别以为我看不出来，你今天整个人要比平常焦躁不少。」勇者落下的吻像蜜糖也是毒药，那嗓音漫不经心，带着轻佻的揶揄：「你的發情期到了。」

看起来无论是气他，还是气蓝成霖，白羽瞳永远都有气死人的本事。展耀眯起双目，他没有闻漏白羽瞳那套白色军装上沾染的香水味，那薄薄的一层萦绕在他的心头，怎麽闻怎麽刺鼻；内心醋意翻腾却拉不下脸问白羽瞳是哪裡来的。

——昨天。

压在他身上的人还在亲他，展耀一边闪躲着他的亲吻一边思考，这才想起来是昨天他不想应付让人疲乏的社交场合，最后小白代他去了邻国的舞会，大概又是哪国公主邀他共舞。

「……拈花惹草。」

「什麽？」白羽瞳愣了愣，一会才反应过来展耀的不对劲是怎麽回事，这会他倒是无奈：「那你可太冤枉我了，昨天舞会我还是代替你去的，居然说我拈花惹草。」

「我才不管，我就是规则。」展耀奶猫一样地哼唧，「反正你就是拈花惹草，快点，我讨厌别人的味道。」

「好好。」白羽瞳二话不说，他把军装脱掉，伏下身子去与他平视：「你说我是不是太宠你了，祖宗？」

「那当然，」少了那个味道，展耀总算满意了，他在颈子磨蹭嗅闻啃咬，黑肚皮小猫咪听闻这句反而得意洋洋起来，语气愉悦，毫不掩饰地暴露他恃宠而骄的本质：「你没有选择。」

「宠坏了怎麽办？」  
「那就坏了，你还是得负责。」

「好吧，有道理，想想也是，我也不准你找别人负责。」白羽瞳想，他确实养了一只任性又骄傲的猫，并且这只黑猫似乎在被宠坏的路上越走越远了。

细嫩肌肤如同上等丝绸泛着光泽，下腹暗纹若隐若现，幽幽地散發浅粉色光芒，色泽逐渐加深，薄茧蹭过表层，抚上去的时候他还能感受到掌心经过的地方微微發烫。

黑色的恶魔尾巴胡乱晃着，一下一下地拍打在白羽瞳腹部，他清亮的双眼满溢水雾与魅魔天生自带的情色揉捻在一起，字字句句都吐露着心底真实的慾望。

「给我。」  
「快点……肏进来。」

听听这命令都像在撒娇。

虽然说白羽瞳当勇者已经变成了过去式，不过好歹他也见过大风大浪，就算称不上经验老道，至少能说阅历丰富。唯独这只披着无害猫咪外皮的溷世魔王，或许是世界上最懂得如何准确命中白羽瞳要害的人。

没有办法，他总是拿这个外表乖巧，但内裡却像小霸王一样的儿时玩伴没辙。

展耀比外面那些他在勇者生涯遇过的所有目标都要危险，这个危险并不是实质意义上的，要实质上来说，展耀明显打不过他，但他也根本不需要武器——不，或者，前勇者慢条斯理地啃咬他的脖颈，或许该说他本身就是慢性毒药，一点点就足以让白羽瞳沉迷上瘾。 

后者不敢去看白羽瞳对于此番动作的表情。语尾融化成甜软黏腻的焦糖，咿咿啊啊地呻吟，酒红的皮革把皮肤染上诱人的浅粉，双腿分别安置于椅子扶手两侧，白皙手指掐着丰满的臀肉朝两边分开，毫无保留地露出隐密在缝隙裡的肉粉色小洞，一张一阖地收缩。

接来的發展水道筑成，好像本来就该这样。

前勇者理智崩塌，溃不成军。他不再多想，至少现在只想当个被美色诱惑的昏君——哦不，昏君在他身下，那麽就让他当个以下犯上的护卫。

护卫低下头粗鲁亲吻昏君漂亮的唇形，趁着后者唇缝微张，舌头也一併鑽进去攻城略池，直到气喘吁吁、眼尾红艳地颤声拒绝，而白羽瞳在他耳边调笑，问是不是真的不要。

聪颖的大脑在本能面前也如同浆煳，慾望使他失去思考能力——良久才糯着嗓音说要，虽然事后他并不会承认自己听起来软，但对于白羽瞳来说，魔王哪裡都是软的，像熔岩巧克力，从稍硬的外层一刀切下去，内裡甜腻糯糯地流淌一地。

又软又甜又香，这大概就是拿来形容展耀的专属词彙。

四周很安静，偌大的空间裡除了交缠在一块的躯体，谁都不在。深陷王座的人身子向下滑，嫣红舌尖自唇缝吐出，双眼失神迷茫地看白羽瞳，又融出一点探求的渴望，發自内心地想要更多，逐渐不满足于对方温柔的举动，想被更粗暴的对待。

好奇心杀死猫。

白羽瞳想，他会把精液从那个小小的窄口全数灌进展耀肚子裡，性器拔出来听见一声『啵』——像波子汽水开罐的声音，然后再狠狠地肏进去，之后放任白浊胡乱地流，皮肤也变得湿黏，跟汗水溷杂在一块，精斑与红痕交织，淫靡色情。

「要生几个？」

「什……哈啊……」

「生两个，一男一女，好不好？」  
「好个……你自己——嗯、啊…羽、羽瞳……」

白羽瞳不知道今天第几次亲吻他，那无所谓，对于亲吻自己的猫这件事，无论多少遍他总是乐在其中：「我上次督见你在花丛外面跟孩子玩了，明明很想要孩子的不是吗，小耀？」

「白羽瞳你……啊、嗯……偷窥我……」展耀气急，本想反驳白羽瞳话到了嘴边却成了破碎语句。

「怎麽能叫偷窥呢。」勇者倒觉得自己挺委屈的，碰巧路过哪能叫偷窥？草草把手指插进肉穴，一边抽插直到黏液沾染双手，还色情地發出噗啾噗啾的水声，满意地听见魔王唇缝漏出的呻吟，奶猫一般色情可爱，痒痒地挠在他的心口。

他的掌心把展耀的臀肉合拢，肉刃沿着臀缝摩擦，似乎打定了注意还不想进去。 

「小白……」  
「嗯？」  
「羽瞳……我想——」

展耀可怜兮兮地放软声音呼唤他的名字，试图唤醒对方的同情心。明明就进在眼前了，但那该死的罪魁祸首却不进来，还在耳边火上浇油地说荤话。展耀不小心视线下移，看到白羽瞳傲人的尺寸又想起过去每一次他是怎麽用那根肉刃来肏自己穴心，它坚硬充血，涨得發紫，撞击快速猛烈。

他想起那种被填满的实感，紧致的肉洞被撑满，没有一点缝隙，高潮的时候媚肉被肏到翻出来，穴口外围因为摩擦红肿一整圈，又疼又爽，一边被人抚摸尾巴根部，刺激得他受不了。 

白羽瞳看着猫吞口水的样子暗自勾唇一笑，气定神閒地问他想要什麽，说了才愿意给。

「我想听你说。」白羽瞳舔舔唇角，低声劝诱展耀：「你不说我不会知道，是不是，猫？」

看着这傢伙得意忘形的臭样子，展耀一阵来气，无妨，他冷笑一声，反正他自有办法对付白羽瞳。

「那还用得着我说？」

军靴孤伶伶地被扔在一旁，现在谁也没空去收拾手边杂物。恶魔坐在魔王椅上，脚随意地搭在他的肩膀，白羽瞳只要转个方向，鼻尖就会贴上大腿内侧。白皙如雪的裸足漫不经心地踩着男人鼓胀的麦色胸肌，似在玩耍一般，明白着蓄意撩拨。

展耀看见后者胸膛起伏，脚趾擦过对方的乳首揉弄，他狡狯一笑：「白羽瞳，肏我。」

「好，」白羽瞳不愧是白羽瞳，一听见自己家主子这样说，全身血液都往下腹部集中，那大物件快速充血勃起，马上把刚刚的话抛到脑后，全当自己没说过，他握着那双裸足，虔诚亲吻脚踝：「肏你，肏到怀孕，生小猫……」

「嗯……闭嘴……男人、才不会怀孕……」

「别说得这麽死，」白羽瞳抓住他，亲吻脚踝：「说不定多做几次就怀孕了，你一向最喜欢喝牛奶了，每次都任性地要求我把裡面灌得满满的，量很多，一直到满出来、装不下，在床上流得到处都是。」

「那些刚刚走掉的人，他们每个都不知道，我捧在心尖宠的猫在床上有多主动淫乱，我也不会让他们有知道的机会……」 

「到时候全世界都会知道，我的小母猫怀孕了。」

「白羽瞳……你别说了……」

展耀语带哭腔，伸出手软绵绵地推那个人的头，此刻他是真的很想把白羽瞳的嘴缝起来，他们现在的位置就在宫殿正门，只要有个人一推开古堡的门，就会看到魔王跟护卫的疯狂交媾。

「我就要说。」猛兽把猎物禁锢在怀裡，坏心眼地说他哪裡都不能去。

为了让展耀坐得舒适，所以王座当初特意弄得大了些，后面还有可以后退的空间，只要小猫有任何一点向后缩想要逃跑的迹象，白羽瞳就会把他抓回来，接着一顿猛肏。

「小白的孩子……」

白羽瞳将展耀别过头的脸翻过来，好面对自己捧在心尖上的人哭红的猫儿眼，他在情事时总是特别喜欢亲吻这双承载星辉的漂亮眼睛。后者被撞得连话都说不完整，只能抱着人委屈地说想要亲吻，再抽抽噎噎地掉眼泪，支离破碎的语句溷杂着毫无章法的不完整词彙。

「嗯。」白羽瞳含着猫的唇瓣，眸裡映出展耀哭得通红的双眼，他细细啄吻，动情而温柔：「我们的孩子。」

因为猫太可爱了，所以对他做什麽都能被原谅，是吧？

*

「耍嘴皮子……不……啊——」

听见展耀蓦地拔高嗓音，白羽瞳明白他找到点了，站桩似地往那处一连撞了十几二十下，在展耀颈窝流连亲吻，身下是完全相反的粗暴动作。

「那裡……那裡真的不……小白……」

「你可以的。」白羽瞳左手用力拧着胸脯上的小小肉粒，引来展耀嘤咛，又低下头用犬齿啃咬他另一边红肿的奶尖，看着猫咪胡乱地摇头说不要，他忽然起了点捉弄的心思。舌头沿着乳晕画圈，粗糙舌苔不停地擦过奶尖，对小孔又吸又舔，逼得展耀游走失控边缘。

「别吸……啊啊……」

「都成爱心眼了，小猫咪明明自己也爽得不行，流一地的水……这麽爽吗？舒服吗？是不是爽得连谁在肏你都认不出来了？」

「他们总用那种下流的眼光在看你，要是被村民或是早上那些人知道你这麽淫乱……小穴还在挨肏，又缩紧了……怎麽？你也想被人家看吗，让大家知道魔王是只喜欢肉棒小猫……嗯？是不是？」

「我……我没有……」

展耀深知房间裡面只有他们两个人，但仍然不小心在脑内构筑出了不该出现的画面。就好像上次他们在后花园的角落做爱，灌木丛的背后传来小孩子探险嬉闹的声音——明明应该制止白羽瞳，他却仍然无法自拔地感到兴奋。  
  
展耀直直掉泪，或许白羽瞳说的没错，他享受那种悖德感，但前提也要那个人是白羽瞳，他才愿意。

「不……」情绪一上来，小奶猫在白羽瞳怀裡哼哼唧唧地撒娇，猫咪委屈地扭扭细腰，不停乱动，反正现在也没有其他人，不需要端着：「不要其他人……只给你看……也只给小白肏……咿、太……太快……小白……唔嗯……」

白羽瞳想，到底谁会对于高冷猫咪撒娇无动于衷——反正他是不可能无动于衷的，他的猫果真可爱得紧。

感觉整个人快被肏化了。

展耀腿根直直颤抖，大腿肉上面满是白羽瞳掐红的指印，琥珀色双眼蒙上雾气，全身都泛着诱人的薄红，像放进烤箱的棉花糖，周身温度彷佛热得要将他融化。

简直像脑子都要糊掉似的，展耀迷糊地想。

猫唇吐出一小截嫣红舌尖，他舔舔嘴唇，平常冷静自持的高岭之花此刻却也沦为情慾的奴隶，被肏得神智涣散，除了在体内抽插的那巨物之外什麽都感觉不到。

淫纹共鸣连带引發催情效应，五感也比平常敏锐了不只一倍，甚至能清楚地感觉柱身的青筋纹路正紧紧地贴着内壁，每一次磨擦，圆润硕大的头都刚好撞上前列腺，让展耀瞠大双目。

「太深……太深了、羽瞳……」展耀尾音颤抖，忍不住捂着肚子，糟糕得让他有种白羽瞳快顶穿他肚子的奇异感觉，似乎隔着肚皮都能感觉到性器的形状。

「你想要什麽？」

「我……」像是受到蛊惑一般，展耀开口：「我想要你。」

是属于他的魔法。

「感觉……好奇怪……要满了……已经……呜……」

他低声哄诱着连连摇头的猫，在他耳边说你可以的，就好像展耀真的可以一样。白羽瞳总是知道该怎麽让展耀缴械投降，恶质的男人抓住尾巴根部搓揉把玩，直到猎物丢盔弃甲，连连求饶。

尾巴永远是恶魔最敏感的部位，只有真正深得信任的人，才有抚摸恶魔尾巴的资格。

而现在被天使一把握住自己最脆弱敏感的危险地带，展耀嵴背弓起好看的弧度，颤抖着迎来高潮，脑袋一片空白，从交合处感觉到身体内部有热能流过四肢百骸。

几个小时前还在跟敌手从容谈判的高岭之花现在却双腿大开地被护卫肏得不着南北，穴裡夹着黏腻浓稠的精液，身心乱七八糟，淫液也喷得到处都是，弄得白羽瞳一身腥。

恶魔尾巴不受控制地乱甩，悄然无息地缠上人的小臂，他神情慵懒，灌满整个甬道的白浊从穴口缓慢地流出，沾染在股沟、大腿内侧，泊泊流下。后穴一收缩，就噗滋噗滋地挤出更多。

「起开。」展耀愤恨地盯着那个害自己累惨了的傢伙，「抱我去洗漱。」

「可以。」白羽瞳的丹凤眼眯起，拦腰将展耀抱起，内心思索着能不能再吃到一次猫。

「那我们在浴室再做一次……」

「滚。」


End file.
